A lesson learned
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Takes place after calling all cars, Lucky finds himself confused when Bonker's attitude starts changing. Not realizing how much damage he caused when he believed Ma Barker Lucky has to fix his relationship with his partner, resulting in the man realizing just how much he cares for his partner.


A/N So after watching Bonkers calling all cars I thought Lucky was hard on the poor Toon, i mean if you think about it, Lucky and Bonkers are partners and they should have more trust in one another. I think Lucky should've listened to Bonkers more, so i decided to make a hurt/comfort on this episode enjoy!.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bonkers characters.

Summery: Takes place after calling all cars, Lucky finds himself confused when Bonker's attitude starts changing. Not realizing how much damage he caused when he believed Ma Barker Lucky has to fix his relationship with his partner, resulting in the man realizing just how much he cares for his partner.

Lucky Piquel sighed as he entered his office another day another Bonker's crazy filled one, after the event's that had taken place yesterday he was still a bit bummed out. Just when he started to trust a Toon she turned out to be only a thief who wanted to steal car parts, turned out she had just been using him. Of course he should've known better than to trust a Toon, settling down at his desk the officer leaned back in his chair closing his eye's. Might as well try an catch a few winks before his crazy hyper Toon partner came in, Lucky was just about asleep when the door opened causing Lucky to grumble under his breath.

The Officer cringed waiting for Bonker's shrill and hyper greeting just like he always did, when it didn't come Lucky opened one eye and noticed to his shock that Bonker's had quietly sat down and was now rearranging through some files.

Feeling eye's on him the Bobcat turned to his boss a slight smile crossing the Toon's features. Which didn't seem to reach his eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Lucky unknowingly to Bonker's.

"Morning Lucky" Bonkers said before turning to his files without another word.

"Morning" Lucky grumbled but didn't get a reply.

Raising an eyebrow Lucky sat up in his seat stretching, glancing down at his desk a confused look crossed the Officer's features. He honestly was dumbfounded and stuck on what to do, never in the few years of working with Bonkers had the Bobcat came in without some loud entrance that would start-up his stress headache, resulting in him being grumpy the rest of the day. Not to say the uncharacteristic quietness wasn't nice, but it also set an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. A silent Toon was never a good Toon, it was like waiting for a Timer to go off.

"Just relax Lucky" the Officer told himself standing up to get some water "It won't last long just enjoy it while you can", filling his cup Lucky slowly took a few sips his eye's shifting now and then to his partner almost expecting Bonker's to jump up suddenly and start talking.

He had been drinking his water for the past 5 minutes and still there wasn't a peep from Bonker's, throwing the cup away, Lucky settled back down at his deck propping his chin in his hands and his finger's drummed against the desk. Which sounded even louder to the man since that was the only sound in the whole room.

Thu thump thu thump.

The door banged open causing Lucky to jump, Fall apart rabbit stood in the doorway his usual confused look on his features. Lucky mentally kicked himself, of course now those two would be talking all day.

"Hey this isn't my home?" Fall apart mumbled before shrugging walking over to his best friend, "Hey Bonker's whatcha doing?" the rabbit hoped onto Bonker's desk his eye's scanning the papers that Bonker's was rearranging. "Paper work?" he read the word's covering a folder, "why would paper work? didn't think it needed a job".

Lucky slapped a hand over his face irritation crossing his features, of course now Bonker's would go though a whole explanation. So much for his peaceful quiet.

"Fall Apart I'm really busy right now so if you don't need anything could you please leave?".

Lucky and Fallapart's jaw dropped never in all the years that either of them knew the Bobcat had Bonker's said anything like that, the rabbit stuck his nose into the air before leaving the room shutting the door with a loud BANG!. Lucky just sat at his deck still trying to process what had just happened, by now concern crept through Lucky's body, he knew there had to be something seriously wrong with his partner if he didn't even want to visit with his best friend.

Before Lucky could stop himself he slowly stood before maneuvering around his desk coming to settle behind his partner, with a moment's hesitation he lightly placed his hand on Bonker's shoulder only to feel the Bobcat jump slightly at the unexpected touch.

"Hey Lucky" Bonker's said quietly a weary tone to his voice "can I help you?".

"Bonker's is something wrong?" Lucky stated slowly his eye's knitting in concern which seemed foreign to the Bobcat, since all Lucky ever looked when he was around him was angry. "You're acting stranger than usual today".

Bonker's turned his gaze back to his paperwork his frame suddenly going stiff as he felt his partner's eye's boring into his body.

"Of course not Lucky" Bonker's responded tightly "I'm just being a good partner just like you wanted", the Bobcat clenched his eye's tightly shut "you never liked my way's of doing things so I decided to be more like you".

"You never had any interest to be like me before why the sudden interest now?".

"You never said you didn't trust Toon's before". Bonker's gazed down at his lap "just thought maybe if I acted a bit differently you'd like being around me better".

"Bonker's I like being around you" Lucky whispered getting more and more confused by his partner's behavior, there was something seriously wrong here Bonker's never acted like this.

A harsh laugh escaped Bonker's mouth which startled Lucky more than he cared to admit.

"Don't lie Lucky we both know you can't stand me".

"Bonker's where's this coming from?" Lucky asked worriedly startled when the Bobcat jumped out of his chair, his features were an cross between anger and hurt.

Bonker's just glared at his partner a weariness in his eye's, trying his best not to cry in front of Lucky who he thought up until recently cared about him. When Ma Becker came around he had to admit he had been jealous, not just because she was spending time with Lucky all the time, but because he seemed a lot more at ease with her and was able to hold a conversation without getting mad. When Lucky had said he knew better than to trust a Toon it hurt a lot, more so than he cared to admit.

He knew he could be a nuisance sometimes, a bit to hyper, his antics a bit what's the word? out there. He knew he could be a pain but had he really gotten that bad where Lucky didn't even like the sight of him?, had it progressed to that extent that Lucky dreaded to come to work because he knew he would be there?. He never meant to annoy his partner, but after the events that had taken place the past few day's reality had reared it's ugly head. Lucky really did hate him, he had to, he hadn't even cared when he tried to warn Lucky about the Tow Truck.

"We have patrol in Ten minutes" Bonker's whispered quietly "I'll meet you up there", the Bobcat quietly turned to the door only to feel a hand on his shoulder. "Lucky don't please" Bonker's choked out as a couple of tears spilled down his cheeks, unable to hold them back any longer.

The grip on Bonker's shoulder loosened as a numbing feeling ran through Lucky's body, noticing a couple tears in his partner's eye's, the man winced as the door shut with a loud BANG!. Lucky's heart clenched, he didn't know what was going on with his partner but he was beyond worried now, a feeling of fear flashed through Lucky's frame. He had never seen his partner so low before, and for some reason he had a feeling he was part of it.

Taking a deep breath Lucky turned off the lights before shutting the door and locking it, whatever the reason was he wasn't about to let the Toon go through this alone.

When Lucky reached his car Bonker's was leaned up against it, as the Officer moved to the front seat Lucky waited for Bonker's to ask if he could drive, of course it was no surprise since Bonker's was acting so weird that he didn't even ask as he got into his side of the car. His gazed shifted to the Bobcat as he started up the car before pulling out of the Police parking lot, clenching the wheel the tension in the car was so strong you could cut it with a knife. When he reached a stoplight, Lucky turned fully to look at Bonker's who had been looking straight ahead the entire time.

"Bonkers were going to need to talk about this".

"Why?" came Bonker's weary reply.

"Cause I'm worried about you this isn't like you to be this way"

"That's a first"

"THAT'S IT!".

Lucky turned a sharp corner causing the Bobcat to clench the dashboard so not to go flying out the window, going down a street which was near a park Lucky quickly stopped the car, before turning off the engine turning to Bonker's.

"You're going to tell me what's going on with you! and you're going to tell me now!" Lucky snapped his body tense, having just about enough of Bonker's new attitude, he wasn't about to admit it but he wanted the old Bonker's back. The bobcat who annoyed him to no end true he got irritated, but it was much better than this moody Bonker's.

"It's none of your business!" Bonker's snapped crossing his arms over his chest, eye's flashing angrily at his boss.

"I'm you're boss! were partners! it IS my business!".

"Oh were partners? like how you listened to me when I warned you about Ma Barker!" Bonker's snapped before he even realized it, the Toon quickly looked away refusing to met his boss's gaze.

Realization struck Lucky as Bonker's word's reveled on what this was really about.

"So that's what this is all about".

Bonker's flinched at Lucky's soft tone, shifting in his seat the Toon turned away from his boss refusing to let Lucky see him break down. He wouldn't give him that, Lucky knew, now hopefully he'd just drop the subject. A gentle hand-made its way to his shoulder, of course not he wouldn't drop something like this.

"Bonker's look at me".

Shoulder's slumping the Toon slowly turned towards his boss unable to hide the pained expression any longer, unwanted tears came to his eye's causing him to quickly wipe them away only to be replaced by more.

Lucky's heart clenched as he saw the pained look in his partner's features, before he could stop himself the large man reached out gently. Lifting Bonker's out of his seat, before settling him in the crook of his arm lightly pushing Bonker's head down on his chest who had seemed hesitant.

"It's alright" Lucky's low voice was soothing as Bonker's found himself relaxing into his boss's soft body, his finger's clenching Lucky's tie lightly as if seeking the need that this was real.

Feeling wetness on his stomach Lucky gazed down noticing tears were leaking onto his shirt, he didn't care about the shirt all he wanted to do was make his partner feel better, comfort him. He lightly wiped the tears from Bonker's eye's before gently brushing his finger's through the Bobcat's orange hair prompting Bonker's to lean into the soft touch with a weary sigh.

Lucky wasn't sure what to say at this point, what to say to make things right between him and his partner. Luckily Bonker's was just content at the moment to lay like this, being in his boss's warm arms made the Bobcat's heart melt. He knew Lucky had to care about him to hold him like this, who up until now hadn't ever given him hugs but was now holding him. A soft yawn escaped Bonker's mouth as he stretched out much like a cat, but he was a cat wasn't he?.

A rare smile played across Lucky's face as the Bobcat sleepily slumped into his hold, shifting the Bobcat in his arms Lucky glanced at his watch, almost 3 P.M. Usually crime didn't start until at least 5 P.M., sometimes earlier but that seemed to be the time of day when they were most active, reaching in the back seat Lucky grabbed a coat that his wife had given just in case it got cold. He lightly placed it onto of Bonker's like a blanket which was rewarded with a soft sigh as warmth filled the Toon, taking off Bonker's Cop hat Lucky ran his finger's soothingly through his hair watching with mild amusement as his partner's eye's drooped.

"Why don't you get an hour of sleep? I'll wake you up if were called will talk about all this later on"

Bonker's nodded his body finally releasing all his stress, and he slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber, feeling safe an secure in his boss's hold.

Letting out a yawn Lucky felt his own eye's grow heavy, it wouldn't do any harm for him to catch a couple of zz's as well. It was going to be a long night since they were on patrol tell at least 4 in the morning, pulling back on the lever the car seat slowly tipped back tell it was in a position that the Officer would be able to sleep in. He tightened his hold on his partner slightly before allowing his eye's to slip shut, both partner and boss's breathing went in symbolic Rhythm both dreaming peacefully, their relationship stronger than ever.

A/N Well there you go!, an one-shot with lots and lots of fluff. I might make more, honestly I always loved these two!. To bad there not on anymore, oh well that's what fan fictions are for right?. Have a great Sunday, and a safe upcoming week :).


End file.
